The present invention relates to a golf glove, and in particular, to a golf glove with a grip positioning strap.
A golf glove may have a golf gripping strap that primarily wraps around only the ring finger and the little finger when gripping a golf club in the normal grip position, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,374 to Briggs and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,120 to Myers. Alternatively, a golf glove strap may wrap around the middle finger, ring finger and little finger, but require these fingers to be at all times perpendicular to the golf club shaft—in a non-normal grip position, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,073 to Pellington. As a result, these prior art golf gloves with golf gripping straps are only partially successful at both producing a repeatable normal grip position alignment and securing a firm and uniform force along the middle finger, ring finger and little finger, for firmly gripping the golf club.
The ability of the prior art golf gloves with golf gripping straps to produce a uniformly tight and firm grip is further compromised by the fact that such golf gripping straps are separate parts that must first be cumbersomely connected to the golf glove through hook and loop fasteners, as disclosed in Briggs, Myers, and Pellington. There is therefore a need for a more effective and easier to use golf glove with a grip positioning strap.